


Finals

by mayemaywrite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I wish someone can help me study, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Studying, i dont even know, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayemaywrite/pseuds/mayemaywrite
Summary: This is my first one-shot for the Detroit fandom. Please be nice. TuTAlso, what I had in mind was both of you are living in a small apartment.Enjoy!
Relationships: Markus (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/You
Kudos: 22





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot for the Detroit fandom. Please be nice. TuT
> 
> Also, what I had in mind was both of you are living in a small apartment. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You scrunched your face as you reread a paragraph you have been trying to understand for the past half hour. "OHMYGHAD. Why does Biology have to be this hard?!?! I don't even understand what is happening right now? Neurons? Myelin sheath? What is that even?" You shouted at your Biology book while messing up your hair in the process.

As if on cue, Markus pokes his head in your bedroom, "You okay there? Heard you shouting from the kitchen." You sighed, "I'm fine. Just frustrated even after all the revolution that happened. I apparently, still have to take my finals." You frowned and closed your book, deciding that you should probably just study it later once you've cleared your head. "You know I can help you with studying," Markus pouted.

"I know, baby." You sighed and walked up to him, hugging him. "You have all the info I need to pass the finals. But I want to do this on my own." Markus hugged you back and kissed your forehead. "Okay, baby. Whatever you say. Would you like some food? I'm almost finished cooking your favorite meal."

You shake your head, "I like it better here." As you tightened your hug around him and rested your head on his chest. Markus laughed, "Okay but I fo need to turn off the stove before I burn the house down." Groaning, you let him go and he runs back to the kitchen.

You walked to the living room pass the kitchen to sit down on the couch and just watch while you wait for Markus. After turning off the stove, he quickly comes to sit beside you then hugs you again and kissing your cheek. You repositioned yourself so you are now sitting in between his legs and his arms wrapped around your waist as you lean on him for comfort. "I guess Biology is making you tired huh?" You nodded at him as a reply. "You really don't want to eat? Food might help you destress a bit."

"But, I am destressing right now." You turned to face him and kissed him on his lips. Even after being together for 4 months and being able to kiss him whenever you'd like, you still loved the way he kisses you. It's a type of kiss that sends chills down your spine. A kiss you would always crave and he was the only one who could fulfill that craving. It was neither lustful or intense, it was just sweet and full of love. He cups your jaw using his right hand and snakes his left one on your body down to your waist, pulling you closer to him. Now, sitting on his lap, you placed both of your hands to the sides of his face as your kiss deepens.

If you could only continue the kiss without having to take a breath you would. Knowing Markus could keep going, you had to take a moment to breathe so you slowly pulled away. Then placed your forehead on his as you felt yourself smile and catch your breath. Markus chuckled, "I love you. You know that right?" Still smiling like a fool, you looked at his beautiful heterochromia eyes, "I love you too, Markus."

Just as the moment felt perfect, your stomach thought it was the best way to tell the love of your life that you were hungry and grumbled. Markus laughed, "I think that is my queue to feed you, my love." He lifts you off his lap onto the couch and offers his hand, "Would you care to join me?" Although you felt your face grow redder than a tomato, you took his hand as he leads you to the dining room and serves your food.

"This is so good, Markus! You made it just like me mom did." You smiled happily as you wiggled around your seat. Markus pinched your cheek, "I told you food will make it better." "It did, but honestly your lips could do way better," you winked at him. "Don't even get me started there. You still have exams to think about," Markus interjected. You groaned, "You didn't have to remind me, babe. I was so happy then." Pouting your lips to tease him a bit. "Don't worry, baby. I'll help you with studying just eat well." He chuckled as he pecks your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. What did you guys think? Did I do a good job? Comment whatever! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
